


【闻也/琛也】情感依赖症 三

by Justamoon



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamoon/pseuds/Justamoon
Relationships: all也;闻也;温闻尔雅;琛也
Kudos: 6





	【闻也/琛也】情感依赖症 三

1  
口头保证到底还是比不上协议，热恋期的人怎么会有精力同时兼顾两头，再次有过手机打不通的经历后，翟潇闻重新陷入焦虑。

光着脚坐在床上，手指深深的插入发丝间揪住发根强迫大脑高速运转，他迫切的想见到刘也，一定要想个办法见到他。

走下床在地板上来回踱步，过于认真思考以至于太过用力咬着手指也没觉得疼，警局去过、感冒发烧也用过、受伤也尝试过。到底还有什么办法，思念灼烧着他仅剩的一点理智，转眼间化为灰烬，用力把桌上的东西扫落在地，巨大的冲击声中他重新燃起希望，入室盗窃。

一切准备就绪，再次拨通电话，反反复复几次盲音后，熟悉的声音终于在耳边响起“闻闻，怎么了？”

他弯了弯嘴角，嘶哑着嗓音开口“刘也，我家好像进小偷了，你能不能来看看”

这个办法果然好使，没有任何犹豫，刘也急忙应下来，让他先待在安全的地方等自己过来。

姚琛冷眼看着他从接通电话到挂断电话，不满情事进行到一半被打断，撑着脑袋开口“又是他？”

“嗯，他家好像进了小偷，我得过去一趟”刘也边穿上衣服边回答。

腰被人从后一把搂住，姚琛带着热气的身体贴上来，在他耳边说“刘也，他是个成年人，有能力处理好这些事”

“我不放心，他在这儿没有朋友亲人，就像我弟弟一样，我不去谁去”抓住他的手捏了捏表示安慰“你先委屈一下，过后补偿”他转过身凑上去想亲亲恋人，却被人躲开。

姚琛扭着头躲开他的吻，冷静的分析“你有没有想过他为什么没有朋友”转回头看着刘也错愕的神情，双手捧着他的脸颊柔声细语“因为他把所有感情和情绪都寄托在你身上，或许…”他停顿了一下试图换一种不那么直白的措辞“或许他根本就不满足于弟弟这个身份”

“…怎么可能”刘也从来没往这里想过，瞪着双眼思考了一会儿又摇摇头否定“不可能，你想太多了”他继续穿上外套坚持要过去一趟。

“你仔细想想他每次叫你过去的理由和时间，都是我们在一起的时候，这还不能说明问题吗？”看着他的背影，姚琛说完剩下的话“刘也，如果你要一直纵容他，那我可能需要重新考虑一下我们的关系”

背对着他停下脚步，刘也坚定的开口“我会处理好，你放心”

2  
翟潇闻站在楼下等着刘也过来，熟悉的身影刚转过路口，他飞奔着跑过去一把抱住思念已久的人，因为姚琛的话，刘也多少有点猜想，别扭的推开他的手“先上去吧，你进去过吗？”

看着空落落的怀抱，翟潇闻愣了愣才跟上“没有，你不是让我等着你吗”

两人小心翼翼打开门，屋里被翻了个底朝天，所有东西都不在他该在的地方。刘也确认屋里没人后，低声开口“看看有没有丢东西”

在他的注视下，翟潇闻打开抽屉看了看摇摇头“没有，都还在”

“那就好”刘也叹了口气，帮他把东西恢复原状，拿起包往外走“把门锁好，我先回去了”

好不容易把人盼来，怎么可能轻易放手，翟潇闻冲上去拉住他的衣袖“能不能别走，我一个人害怕”

盯着他看了一会儿，刘也开口“翟潇闻”他语气严肃“你老实告诉我，家里真的进过贼吗？”

没想到他会突然问这个，翟潇闻躲避开视线松开手转身背对他“我也不确定，虽然东西没丢可是确实被人翻过”

“你还是不肯说实话”刘也失望的叹了口气“既然这样，我们叫警察来看看监控”他掏出手机。

看着他的举动，翟潇闻慌了神，一把夺过他的手机扔在角落，谎言被揭穿的恐惧像海水般呛的他喘不过气“对不起”

“为什么这样做”刘也不解的皱起眉。

似乎觉得他的话很可笑，翟潇闻勾了勾嘴角“你说为什么？因为你不信守承诺，明明说好随叫随到，为什么不接电话不回消息”

“我已经尽量满足你了，我也有自己的生活不可能面面俱到”

听着他的话，翟潇闻突然露出悲伤的表情，抬起手捂住自己的脸，呜咽着低诉“你也有自己的生活，你们都觉得我是多余的吗”

终究还是不忍心，刘也握住手腕扯下他的双手“不是，不是这个意思”不知道该怎么安慰他，刘也捧住他的脸说“你也可以有自己的生活，有朋友有喜欢你的人，为什么不试着接受别人”

抬起手抚在他的双手上，翟潇闻似乎抓住一点希望“你就是我的生活，你不喜欢我吗？”

大概是这份爱来的太突然太过沉重，又或许是姚琛的话变成现实，刘也触电般不可思议的挣脱开，后退两步拉开距离“你为什么会这样想？我们说的喜欢不是同一种，我把你当弟弟”

“我不想只是弟弟”翟潇闻急切的上前一步。

姚琛的猜测再次照进现实，刘也半张着嘴说不出话，他呆呆的站了一会儿觉得这样不是办法狠了狠心开口“你以后不要随便给我打电话，我们冷静一下”捡起被摔在地上的手机，逃出那间令人窒息的屋子。

所有担心和焦虑终于发生，翟潇闻反而异常平静，闭着眼躺在地上不哭不闹，担惊受怕这么久，真正失去的时候心里悬着的巨石终于落地突然轻松起来。他很久没有这么平静过，就这样躺在地上进入梦乡。

刘也回到家的时候姚琛还在等他回来，看着恋人红着的眼眶，起身把人拥在怀里轻轻拍着他的背。虽然他极力要求留下来，但刘也还是坚持自己没事，姚琛只好看着他躺好，搂着人亲了个够才恋恋不舍的离开。

2  
翟潇闻这次确实很听话没再给刘也打过电话，他冷静的反思自己的表现，似乎太过着急，刘也一向吃软不吃硬，逼得太紧只会让他更想逃走。确定了这个想法，他决定松手一段时间，给两人的关系一段缓冲期。

见不到刘也的日子过得异常漫长，一个月已经是极限，翟潇闻握着手机再三深呼吸，心如擂鼓，点下通话键，回应他的却是机械冰冷的女声，提示他这个号码已经是空号。

寒冬腊月兜头浇下一盆冷水，外面明明春暖花开阳光明媚，他还是觉得浑身发冷，像被最信任的人从高空推下掉进冰窖，怎么挣扎都没人再来拉他一把。

真正面临失去的痛苦，恐惧涌上四肢百骸，强忍住内心的燥郁胡乱套上外套，抓起钥匙出了门。一路上没遇到几个红灯，畅通无阻到了刘也家楼下。握着拳小心翼翼敲了敲门，生怕开门的人变成陌生面孔。

“怎么这么早就来了”

还好，还是记忆里那个声音。他长叹了口气。

刘也笑着打开门，却在看清来人后僵在原地“你怎么来了？”

不知该怎么开口，翟潇闻窘迫的笑了笑“你换了手机号”仿佛刚才因为这件事慌张的人不是他。

“是，上次手机摔坏顺便一起换了”看着他不知所措的样子，刘也还是有些心疼“一直没联系，所以没来得及告诉你”

还好，不是故意躲开他。翟潇闻肉眼可见的轻松下来，他试探着伸出手握住刘也手腕“对不起，上次是我太冲动了”

事情过去这么久，刘也也冷静下来，他看了看手机时间还早，打开门让翟潇闻进来，站在门口说话也不是个事。

刚关上门就被人从后揽住肩，温热的脸颊贴着他脖颈裸露的皮肤“能不能当我没说过那些话，还像以前一样”

他的话太过天真，刘也无奈的开口“不可能”害怕自己的话又刺激到他，想了想换上温柔的语气“闻闻，你能不能试着接受别人”

“不能，我没办法”他把人搂的更紧。

在刘也开口之前，敲门声再次响起来。他身体一颤，慌乱的拉着翟潇闻往卧室走，想了想又把人推进浴室“你听话，待在里面不要出来”

翟潇闻怎么会不知道他在等谁，认命的靠着门坐在地上。

刘也平复好情绪打开门“怎么提前来了”

“不可以吗？”姚琛进门不由分说，捧着脸含住双唇就把人往卧室里带。

刘也慌了神，双手推开一点空隙喘着气“等一下，先吃饭吧”说着就把人往饭桌前拽。

“没时间了，等会儿还有事”姚琛把人重新拉回来胡乱的吻在他的皮肤上“这么久没做，你不想我吗？”他把人推倒在床上，单手脱掉自己的衣服“之前因为那小子，你说等你冷静下来，昨天不是说冷静好了吗！我等了这么久的补偿，不想再等了”

不管刘也再怎么推辞还是被人按在床上亲软了双腿，揉软了腰。不知是有心还是无意，姚琛让人面朝浴室门跪在床上，搂着腰贴着后背。

姚琛在床上不像平时那么温柔，他进入的瞬间，刘也塌着腰呻吟出声，听见自己的声音，他猛的捂住嘴害怕自己控制不住。

姚琛握着他的手放在嘴边亲吻，咬了咬他的手指开始卖力的挺动腰腹。捂住嘴的手掌被人握在手中，刘也红着眼咬住下唇承受着身后的撞击。

再怎么忍耐终究抵不过情欲，细微破碎的呻吟从唇缝间冒出来，姚琛单手勒住他胸口，另一只手探进他口中，低声蛊惑“我想听你叫出来”嘴巴被迫张开，舌头被人撩拨着，原本关在喉咙里含糊不清的呻吟混合着液体溢出，被身后的快感刺激着，刘也仰着头双眼微张。

浴室里的人捂着耳朵试图隔绝门外肉体碰撞声和糜乱的呻吟喘息，可是不管怎么用力刘也畅快的呻吟还是一声声冲击着他的耳膜，他想象过刘也会跟别人做这种事，但没想到过会是这种情景，更没想过自己会亲眼所见。

慢慢站起身，颤抖着手指按下门把，透过门缝注视着门外交缠赤裸的肉体。

这种时候姚琛什么荤话都说得出口，他伸手在两人交合处摸了一把，在刘也眼前晃了晃“你好湿，这么喜欢我吗？”

被情欲掌控着神智，刘也睁开眼顺着他的话“呃啊……喜欢…好喜欢…嗯…啊再快一点”他说完这句话，突然对上翟潇闻痛苦的眼神，闭了闭眼强迫自己转过头，反手搂着姚琛的脖子送上吻。

臀肉已经被撞到麻木，身下胀到他想哭，刘也靠在姚琛怀里握着他的手探到自己身前“姚琛…嗯啊…帮帮我”

握住他的手别到身后，姚琛轻声说“我想看你被我干到射出来”

手被禁锢着，刘也难受的晃了晃头，身后被人填的满满的，身前空虚到不行，他不由自主的晃动腰臀迎合姚琛的动作，试图让自己攀上顶峰。

接收到他的主动，姚琛更加卖力，手探到胸前拉扯柔软的一点，配合着凶狠的撞击，刘也终于颤抖着射了出来，姚琛及时抽出身才没被人逼得缴械投降，他仰面躺下，让人跨坐在自己身上，刘也意识未回，跟着他的动作抬起屁股直直的坐下。

在他的呻吟声中，翟潇闻关上门重新坐下，头顶抵着门痛苦的闭上双眼，声音还在回荡，他的心却在滴血。

3  
不知过了多久，久到翟潇闻以为自己快要睡着，门外的声音终于停止，姚琛擦干净身上的液体穿上衣服，把浑身瘫软的人从床上捞起来亲了又亲才离开。

刘也爬在床上听着浴室门打开，翟潇闻慢慢走到床边俯视着他，他浑身都是吻痕，大腿间沾满液体，终于顶不住身后的目光，艰难的起身套了件短袖遮住身体，忽视掉身后的人拿起睡衣。

走进浴室还没来得及脱掉衣服就被人抱住腰，翟潇闻胡乱的亲吻着他的耳垂脖颈，充满情欲的喘息在耳边响起“刘也，帮帮我”又是带着乞求的声音，刘也恨透了他这种把戏，想起刚刚那个受伤的眼神还是狠不下心推开。

花洒被打开，水从头顶把两人浇了个透，翟潇闻把人抵在墙面上亲吻，慌乱中脱掉自己的衣服，仿佛梦到过无数次这具身体，动作用力到恨不得把人嵌入骨血。

刘也被他吻到快要缺氧，用力把人推开抹了一把脸上的水大口喘气。翟潇闻把人翻过身，爬在墙面上，隔着湿透的布料亲吻他的背，双手撩起短袖下摆露出圆润的臀肉，臀尖上还是一片通红，翟潇闻轻轻抚上去，感受到刘也微微一颤，张开手指捏住来回揉搓，直到两瓣变得更加通红才心满意足的松开手往更伸出探去。

手指探到穴口轻轻揉，感受到他的动作，刘也连忙反手抓住他的手指满脸通红“没有，里面没有”

听到这话，翟潇闻才转变方向，手掌在大腿根儿上不停搓洗，直到所有污秽都顺着水流流进水槽才心满意足。

他挺着胯把自己滚烫的性器挤进刘也腿间，双手捏着白皙的大腿让人并紧双腿，眯着眼开口“夹紧”

没想到他会用这种方式，刘也双手撑着墙夹紧双腿，大腿间的异样让他红透了耳根。被滑嫩的大腿肉夹住，翟潇闻低下头亲吻着他的肩膀断断续续开口“刘也，别像我父母一样好不好”并没有希望得到什么回答，挺着胯开始抽插，他动作幅度很大，刘也只觉得自己大腿根儿快要被磨破皮，同时带着奇异的快感占据大脑。

抬手关了花洒，专心致志的挺动腰胯，一手顺着湿透的上衣往上揉搓本就红肿的乳尖，一手握住刘也身前逐渐挺立的性器，随着挺胯的幅度上下撸动，翟潇闻第一次有这种体验，很快就射在刘也大腿间。再次给人清洗干净，两人擦干身体回到床上。

身下的性器蓄势待发，刘也平躺在床上，小腿架在翟潇闻耳侧，他再次乞求着开口“我可以只是弟弟，只要你不丢下我”

刘也抬手轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，翟潇闻低下头吻住他的双唇，直到两人都气喘吁吁才直起身，把性器插入他大腿间，双手死死勒住笔直白皙的双腿再次开始之前的动作，这样的方式让两人的性器来回摩擦，刘也浑身战栗着体验这从未有过的经历。

他不自觉的扭动身体，双手抓住床单撕扯，随着翟潇闻的抽插低吟出声。

翟潇闻伸出手把两人的勃起圈在一起，一边挺动腰胯一边上下撸动，他的手指不断收紧，刘也被逼的涨红了脸。

看着他在自己身下情动的样子，翟潇闻几乎快被点燃，他突然叫出声“哥哥”

没想过他会突然这么叫，刘也瞬间被背德的羞耻和下身的快感包围，后穴痉挛着射了出来。翟潇闻勒紧他的大腿又重重的挺动数十下，俯下身射在了他小腹上。他松开手，刘也的腿顺着手臂滑落在两侧，翟潇闻趴在他胸前喘着气，等到呼吸平缓后才开口“一想到可能见不到你，就莫名其妙的烦躁”他又凑上去亲了亲刘也脸颊“只要能看到你，不管是弟弟还是别的什么我都愿意”

到现在刘也才发现自己有多贪心，他一直以为是翟潇闻过分依赖自己，其实他们俩何尝不是互相依赖，他对翟潇闻一次又一次的心软就是最好的证明。

起身走进浴室，翟潇闻踩着影子跟过来，两人又洗了次澡躺回床上，刘也窝在翟潇闻怀里拿起手机给姚琛发了条消息

【过两天介绍一个人给你认识】

看着他把消息发出去，翟潇闻低下头亲了亲他的额头。

“睡吧”刘也回抱着他闭上眼。

现在选择权交到姚琛手里，不知他会怎么选择。

END.


End file.
